villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadowfang
Shadowfang is a major shushu trapped in a black-purple ring and recurring antagonist in the TV series Wakfu. In the first season, she manages to take possession of her guardian Wagnar, ruler of the Kingdom of the Village of the Four Legs, making it a kind of vampire demon. She is first met in a ruined town, where she has taken over her guardian's spirit, who goes by the name Vampyro. After being defeated, her guardian swears never to fall for her tricks again. She returns in season 2 as an ally of Rubilax. Appearence *'Ring': Shadofang's ring is bordeaux and dark purple. She's on the fourth finger, and on the second finger of the right hand of Wagnar. *'True form': First, Shadofang had high hair. But after losing her family, she became darker : her hair became black, she's haired with red roses, her skin is dark pink/bordeaux. Powers and Abilities It is very powerful, even more than Rubilax, only five elements. Has the power to steal a person's shadow, which appears to represent the target's soul, and turns them into a ghoul. However, she is unable to do this if the target lacks any darkness in their heart. Once Percedal is returned to his body, though, she is left behind, ignored by her guardian. In the closing scenes, however, an unknown figure picks her up. Unlike Rubilax's mergers where he takes control of his host's body, Umbridge merely manipulates Wagnar's mind. The latter is convinced to be crazy in love with Shadowfang and he is now called Vampyro. Shadowfang did not take Vampyro's body because she is looking for a body of a pretty woman. She wants to apply to her victim a process that will remove the soul from her body in order to put her own. So, even if she does not find her demon body, at least she will no longer be a prisoner of the ring. History Past For her first appearance, she and her family have only a minor role close to figuration. They participate in an experiment organized by the twins Karibd and Silar to prove to Rushu that his demons are rusty in terms of torture. In the year 25, her road took her to the Bourg des Katrepat where she used her power to steal the shadows of the villagers and turn them into ghouls. She wanted to use them as slaves to brush her huge hair. Umbridge steals the shadows of villagers to turn them into ghouls. Unfortunately for her, Armand-Louis, the village ruler was a formidable strategist, unable to overcome by force, he has traps throughout the village for them to attach to his hair and hangs at the time where she pursues him to catch him. Quickly, Umbridge was completely immobilized by her hair that was tangled up everywhere. Once Shadowfang was sentenced to serve him, Armand-Louis was able to give the villagers their normal appearance. Knowing that Shadowfang would obey only him, he ordered his son Isletate to put the ring in a safe place in the crypt when he died. Thus, she could not take possession of someone's body. Remained locked in his ring for many years after the death of Armand-Louis. Shadowfang being finally in contact with an organic being, she was able to take possession of her body. She then transferred into the body of a cat, then a human and finally in the body of a giant octopus. Thanks to the help of Goultard and Arty, Isletate managed to find the ring and lock it in again. Having defeated Shadowfang, Isletate officially becomes his appointed shushu keeper and will train his descendant to be morally strong enough to become a shushu keeper. Season 1 The descendants of Four Legs did their job perfectly as a shushu keeper, unfortunately, hundreds of years later, during the Wakfu era, goalkeeper Wagnar could not resist Shadowfang, who managed to to possess by seducing him. Shes did not take Vampyro's body because she is looking for a body of a pretty woman. She wants to apply to her victim a process that will remove the soul from her body in order to put her own. So, even if she does not find her demon body, at least she will no longer be a prisoner of the ring. Chooses Evangelyne as a guest for his soul. After having captured her thanks to her ghouls, she begins the magic ritual that will operate the transfer of the soul. Unfortunately for her, Yugo and his team are very tough and they manage not only to free Evangelyne but also to defeat Vampyro who becomes Wagnar the guardian of Shushu. Season 2 He contacts Rushu to share his plan, but he has no confidence in him. Shading throws oil on the fire by revealing to Rushu that Rubilax has saved a human (Sadlygroove). This act is considered unforgivable for any self-respecting shuhsu. Upon learning this, Rushu orders Rubilax to relinquish command and entrust him to Shadowfang. Is abandoned in the rubble because Wagnar did not have time to recover it. Much later, a fisherman will find Shadowfang ring hanging on his hook, which suggests that he must have taken possession of this unfortunate. Trivia *Shadowfang and Anathar are the only Shushus who did not return to ShuShu realm. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Possessor Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Immortals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Dark Forms Category:Betrayed Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Possessed Objects Category:Krosmoz Villains